


Struggle to Bring Me Close

by cryysis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: The one thing he craved more than anything, he couldn’t have. Not yet… But soon.





	

“DeanDeanDean, _Dean, please_!”

“You’re so pretty, Sammy.” Dean smiled with soft content when Sammy keened for him, two fingers stroking his cheek like fine glass. “So pretty when you beg for me.”

“Please, please, Dean...” Unmitigated tears fell like molasses down his face, hips in constant motion, thrusting, squirming, anything to release the pressure. It felt like he was going to die, the vibrating dildo on half power moving and stimulating everything inside him, needing release. Calloused fingers slipped into his mouth as rough digits curled around the base of his leaking cock. They stroked slowly, toying with the ring at his base, and the mere swipe of Dean’s thumb at the crown had him screaming, sucking even harder on his brother’s fingers.

“God, _fuck_ Sammy, so fucking pretty, so fucking pretty, c’mon!” Dean’s hips began to rut against the bed, slowly massaging Sam’s tongue even as he bit hard into his own to hold himself back. Sam was gorgeous, all glistening sweat, spread out and begging for anything Dean would give him. He’d been driving his little brother crazy all afternoon, pounding him into the mattress while Sam begged to come, only for Dean to pull back, work him back up and fuck him even harder. Sammy’s plea’s for rest seemed earnest enough, but Dean only needed to play a little more before his baby boy started begging for all the right reasons.

With a hungry lick of his lips, Dean eyed Sam’s glistening tip, over-whelmed with a vicious need to taste. Dean’s hips rocked slowly in the air, mouth hanging open in want even as he leaned over, taking the head in his mouth and giving it a rough, filthy suck. Sam screamed-sucked on his fingers and Dean hummed around his little brother’s tip, lapping at the slit with the blunt edge of his tongue. A burst of pre-come had his eyes rolling into the back of his head, neck bulging as he used his arm to keep Sam pinned on bed.

“Taste so good, Sammy. Make me need it, make me crave it. Want more of it baby, gotta give me more.” Sam keened against his brother’s touch, lost in his pleasure as Dean’s lips moved softly against his cock. He could feel the grin lining his brother’s cheeks as he trembled, doing anything to circle his hips as Dean’s hand moved to fondle his balls. Squeezing gently, rolling them in his hands as Dean sucked a bruise at his root, nipping to bring the blood further forward even as he licked the skin to sooth the pleasant ache. Using his tongue, Sam coated Dean’s fingers with saliva, eager to have those fingers replace the toy inside him. The massage against the muscle continued and Sam jerked, desperate to get himself off despite the ring denying him.

“You want something, baby?” Dean’s voice echoed like asphalt drenched honey in Sam’s head. Screwing his eyes shut, he barely held onto the restraint it took to keep from biting at Dean’s fingers. When his brother moved to pull them back, Sam only followed, desperate and wanting even as Dean’s growl echoed in the back of his throat. “Tell me, Sam, or I’ll leave you here.”

“No! Nononononono…” Sam released his fingers, mouthing at Dean’s palm to sooth his brother’s temper. Dean couldn’t leave him here, couldn’t do that to him without driving Sam beyond insanity. Hoping to make his lover understand, Sam shoved his hips down on the vibrator, gasping pathetically and arching off the bed. He wanted more, needed more, but it was killing him, he had to get away from it, couldn’t get enough of it.

Entranced by the image, Dean ground his hips into the mattress, choking back a moan. Eyes never leaving him, Dean watched Sam suck on his bottom lip, biting into it hard enough to draw blood. Surging forward, he caught the bloodied flesh in his mouth, drawing the copper taste in and sucking on Sam’s tongue. Grinning when Sam jerked on toy, Dean reached down to undo his jeans, pulling out his cock and stroking it with practiced ease.

“Speak up Sammy, or I’m not gonna know what you need. Can’t give you anything if you don’t tell me what you need.”

“D’n…” With a silent cry, Sam dug his fingers into Dean’s hair, tugging and bucking, trying to drive his brother as crazy as Dean was making him.

Dean turned to stone in Sam’s hands.

Realizing his mistake, Sam yanked his hands away, latching onto the headboard and pressing desperate, apologetic kisses anywhere he could reach on his brother’s skin. “M’sorry, I’m sorry, please Dean, won’t do it again, please, m’sorry—”

“Sam…” Dean sighed, grip relaxing around his brother’s dripping cock. Sam’s head twisted awkwardly, mouthing at Dean’s neck and whispering more apologies. The promise of that wet heat had Dean groaning, hanging his head and rocking against his brother. “Don’t play games with me, Sammy. You know you’ve been bad.” With a soft hum, Dean ran his lips across his brother’s cheek. "But if you promise to be good, I'll let you make it up to me."

"Please, can I? I promise I'll be good, I promise. No one could be better than me." Sam whimpered prettily as Dean kissed him, making sure to leave his mouth slack, open for Dean's exploration.

With a violent twist, Dean cranked the vibrator to full blast. Sam screamed, thrashing and twisting, anything before he went mad. Dean kissed him then, soft and sweet. When Sam tried to change it, turn it into a clash of tongue and teeth, Dean's kiss turned even tenderer. With a serene smile, Dean pulled back from the kiss, brushing cheek to cheek as Sam twisted like a loose electrical wire.

Shifting forward, Dean swung a leg over Sam's torso, straddling his upper chest. Using one hand, Dean firmly grabbed Sam's chin, gripping his cock with the other. Tilting to his knees, Dean watched as Sam sucked the organ into his mouth, reveling in his brother's quiet, needy moan.

Tentatively, Dean thrust into Sam's mouth, rotating his hips as he stroked his brothers hollowed out cheek. With a huffed laugh, Dean ground a little harder as he watched Sam get off on sucking him down.

An unbidden memory crossed his mind then, what once were foreign fingers tracing the pout of Sam's lips, a similar mouth whispering caresses on soft skin, tonguing the delicate lines of his skin. And Sam, lying there, moaning for it. Acting like some used tramp, no better than some corner pick up whore.

"Sam..." Dean groaned, shifting his hips, grinning manically at the scrapes of teeth. "Who you thinkin' about, baby?" Sam either wasn't listening or hadn't heard him, happily sucking Dean's cock. 

Digging his fingers in Sam's hair, Dean tugged the strands back to catch his brother’s attention while opening his jaw. Not enough to hurt, really, but enough to demand his attention. But Sam, thinking it a new method, merely let his jaw go slack, Dean's cock still buried in the back of his throat. 

Rage and need coursed through him, unbidden and wild. With a violent thrust, Dean savaged Sam's mouth, aching to see it red and plump. Bloody and bruised. Knowing he was the cause and not the pale imitation. The one who couldn't hold a candle to the other.

He was the better.  And for as long as he lived, he would make sure Sam remembered that.

Angered at the comparison, Dean wrenched his cock from Sam's mouth and climbed back down his brother’s body to land between his thighs. Ignoring Sam's pained whimper Dean ground the dildo harder into his brother, palming his cock and rolling his hips into his hand.

At the sound of Sam's pained shout, Dean yanked the toy from his brother’s hole and tossed it to the side. Grabbing his hips, Dean pulled until Sam's spread thighs sat upon Deans. Lifting to his knees, Dean edged his cock to Sam's entrance and smeared it with precome, licking his lips at the sight of Sam's clenching hole.

"Such a slutty little hole--"

_ 'Sammy, fuck, fuck, love you baby--' _

"Just look at it, winking so needy at me. And you do need it, don't you baby?"

_ 'Harder Sammy, please, need it please--' _

"Wanna be stuffed full with me Sammy?" When Sam still didn't answer Dean ground his teeth, thrusting needily against his brother. "Please, Sammy, tell me you want it, tell me you'll take it. Please Sam, tell me you'll take it..."

Without giving an answer, Sam curled his arms around Dean's neck, squirming wantonly as Dean's cock finally pushed inside him. Dean groaned as he worked his hips in shallow thrusts until he bottomed out, Sam's near-silent cry an echo in his ears as he shoved into the younger's prostrate.

"That's it Sammy, take it so good for me, take it--"

_'Fill me up so good Sammy, so_ fuckin' _good--"_

"DEAN!"

"Fuck!" With a ruthless thrust, Dean pounded into his brother, relishing in Sam's cries. Pushing harder and harder, even as Sam begged for less and less.

"Please Dean it hurts, it hurts..."

"But you're so wet for it, Sam." Leaning down, Dean licked up a bead of sweat off Sam's cheek, his hips never ceasing the brutal thrusts into tighter, warmer heat. "Tell me, Sam. Tell me whose making you feel like this. Tell me whose giving you this."

"Dean." Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his insides clenching like a vice as he rocked into Dean's thrusts. "Dean is making me feel this, making me so wet." Sam choked on a moan, a sound that spread and vibrated down to his toes.

But just as suddenly, his eyes were back. Deep, hazel green pits that stared into his soul. Measured... And found wanting.

"Dean makes me feel like this, like I'll come apart at the seams. Like just a touch and I'll shatter. But you already know that, don't you?" Easy as you please, Sam leaned and lifted, plush lips caressing his ear.

"Shifter?"

\---

Gasping, the Shifter wrenched himself from sleep, drenched in sweat and aching between his legs. Nearly screaming in frustration, he jerked himself off, caught in the memories of the brothers tangled together.

Cursing quietly, the Shifter came, shuddering marginally, momentarily allowing himself to bask. He wiped his hand on the sheet and left the bed, awake and eager to be on the move again.

After a final look around, the Shifter left his meager room, downloading Dean's most recent memories. With a feral grin, the Shifter slammed on the gas, decision made.

Today was the day he was going to kidnap Sam.


End file.
